We described 2 patients among 182 with spontaneous aortic dissection in whom the entrance tear was located in the abdominal aorta. In 1 patient the dissection caused rupture of the abdominal aorta and in the other patient it was an incidental necropsy finding. Aortic dissection limited to abdominal aorta is extremely rare. Because it is so rare and because diagnosis is rarely made during life proper management of these patients is unclear.